Un mal sueño
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: No hay nada peor que un ser amado muera delante de tus ojos. No se que resumen ponerle. One-shot. Bunny.


¡Hola! Traigo un one-shot Bunny. Me inspire en un "Dounjinshi" que vi de ellos, así que le doy créditos a la creadora de él. Lo único que hice fue desarrollar la historia, por asi decirlo.

South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

Caminaba a pasos lentos por las calles, bajo la lluvia que parecía no querer terminar. Se sentía fatal, sus pies le fallaban amenazando con caer al suelo de bruces. Llego a un callejón y se sostuvo en la pared, aguantando las malditas ganas que tenia de vomitar. Sujeto con firmeza su estomago, sintiendo como este se revolvía, el dolor en su cabeza era insoportable. Sintiendo como en cada segundo esta punzaba. No quería regresar a ese maldito hospital ¿De qué servía? Sus días estaban contados, y no quería morir encerrado en esa habitación blanca, con el maldito olor a medicina inundando sus fosas nasales o escuchando el maldito sonido del monitor cardiaco o como se llame. Sus ojos se iban cerrando, clara señal de que estaba llegando a su fin.

-Odio morir de esta manera – dijo después de haber vomitado más sangre, se limpio con la manga de su sudadera y recargo la cabeza en la fría pared.

-¡Kenyyyy! – escucho su nombre, reconociendo la voz al instante, volteo y lo observo, él se acercaba a toda prisa a donde él se encontraba. Sintió como lo abrazaba por la cintura, apretándolo firmemente.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Kenny! Regresa al hospital – suplico el pequeño con lagrimas en los ojos y viéndolo de manera suplicante. Kenny sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos al verlo así – Tienes que regresar, te pondrás bien, te lo juro.

-No hay manera de que eso pase – dijo él viendo a otro lado, no podía ver a su amado en ese estado. Le dolía ver cómo le suplicaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que regresara al hospital –No quiero que me veas morir, regresa a casa Butters– le dijo tomándolo por los hombros y viéndolo fijamente. Butters lo miro fijamente, sin poder creer lo acaba de escuchar, sintió como su corazón se detenía y las lágrimas aumentan. Apretó con fuerza los dientes y los puños.

-¡No digas eso Kenny! – Grito tapándose el rostro con ambas manos en un intento de impedir que las lagrimas cayeran – ¿Qué no… que no entiendes que te amo? ¡No vas a morir! – grito entrando en llanto desesperado. Kenny apretó los dientes con fuerza, le partía le alma oír eso, lo tomo del brazo y lo acerco rápidamente a él -¿Kenny? – fue lo único que pronuncio Butters para después sentir los labios del chico posarse sobre los suyos, en un beso apasionado pero lleno de amor. Cerro lo ojos, dejándose llevar por el tacto, no le importaba el sabor a sangre que tenían estos. Kenny beso con ímpetu los dulces labios del pequeño rubio. Grabándose cada partícula dulce que estos poseían. Se separaron lentamente y dirigió sus labios a su oído.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – Pregunto, Butters asintió levemente – Mantén tus ojos cerrados por favor – dijo parándose tras él y cubriéndole los ojos con una mano, se sentó en el suelo, acomodando al rubio entre sus piernas. Butters giro su cabeza de manera en la que Kenny podía observar sus labios.

-¿Podrías… podrías besarme una vez más? – pregunto sonrojándose ligeramente. Kenny sonrió y acerco sus labios hasta posarlos sobre los suyos. Besándolos delicadamente, sintiendo como la energía iba abandonando su cuerpo. Butters correspondió el beso. Sintió como él se separaba de él –Quiero estar siempre a tu lado – pronuncio, sintió como la mano de Kenny se separaba de su rostro, escucho el sonido de algo que caía al suelo. Temiéndose lo peor, abrió los ojos y estos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Sintió como su respiración se detenía al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Un horrible dolor se apodero de su pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por sus ojos.

-Nn… no… no – comenzó a decir moviendo el cuerpo del rubio con desesperación - ¡NO BROMEES! ¡DESPUERTA KENNY! ¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS! ¡DESPIERTA POR FAVOR! – grito con todas su fuerzas sintiendo como su mundo se derrumbaba, tomo el cuerpo de Kenny entre su brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza. La lluvia aumento empapándolos a ambos completamente -¡Noooo! ¡Nooo! ¡Kenny no me dejes! ¡Te amo! ¡Kennyyy! Yo… yo también he muerto Kenny…

-¡no Kenny! – grito al momento de abrir los ojos y sentarse bruscamente en la cama, trato de regularizar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Miro a su lado y ahí estaba Kenny viéndolo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Un mal sueño? – pregunto. Butters sonrió ligeramente sintiendo como el lo tomaba de la cintura y lo pegaba a su cuerpo, rodeándolo completamente y cubriéndolo con las sabanas. – Tranquilo – susurro depositando un beso en su frente.

-Kenny – susurro él abrazándolo con fuerzas.

FIN.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Aquí les dejo el nombre del vídeo: Doujinshi yaoi (Kenny x butters) "Un mal sueño"

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
